Nikita Lumina
Nikita Lumina is Fran's grandmother. She is role-played by Skyebreeze. History Nikita Aurum was born into a military family during the early stages of the War of Dreams. After she turned six, Nikita met and befriended Swanika Lyra, an unusual star fairy. Nikita and Swanika hung out together throughout their childhood and did mini adventures while their fathers weren't around. When Nikita turned fifteen, she met a young army man named Cedric Lumina and started dating him when she turned sixteen. Her best friend, Swanika married a merchant's son named Damieon Celeste and Nikita was the Maid of Honor at their wedding. Afterwards, Swanika became the Maid of Honor for Nikita and Cedric's wedding. Nikita and Cedric had two children: a son named Eli and a daughter named Clara. After Swanika had her son, Arnet with her husband, Damieon, Nikita volunteered to be a nanny for her friend's child. Nikita remained with her husband and helped her daughter, Clara find a husband and they found a man named Fred. Eli returned home and all the family welcomed him back. Though his parents help him find a wife, Eli was then a greedy man and his original fiancee left him. Swanika's son, Arnet and his new wife, Lyvia already had one child and were having a second child around the same time as Clara and Fred. Nikita stayed with Clara when she gave birth to her child, Fran. Two days later, Nikita's friend has her second granddaughter, Symphony. Nikita became a nanny for Swanika's grandchildren until the Celeste lost their family business and they moved from their house. During the time as a nanny, she helped Lyvia with the children and her granddaughter, Fran would come with her and play with Symphony. Nikita's son Eli left the area and he eventually married to a woman named Dawn and had a son named John. A couple months after her granddaughter, Fran's sixteenth birthday, Clara and Fred died during an earthquake strike at the factory they worked at. Fran lived with Nikita and Cedric and started to learn about archery and healing. Nikita qualfied to be a foster mother and helped care for children until either their families gets back on their feet or were adopted. Fran got to know and played with the children when they were living in the house. Cedric continued to fight in the army and sustained a wound by a blade laced with lead. Cedric survived his injury, but lost one of his legs and was put into a care center. Three hundred years later, Nikita and later Fran moved to Earth, where Symphony and her siblings live, for a fresh start and to reunite with her friends. Relationships Cedric Lumina *Nikita's husband. They met by accident when she was fifteen. After Nikita turned sixteen, she dated him for a year then married him. Eli Lumina *Nikita's son. Clara Harper *Nikita's late daughter. Fran Harper *Nikita's only granddaughter and only child of Clara. John Lumina *Nikita's only grandson. Only child of Eli Lumina. Swanika Celeste *Nikita's childhood friend. Symphony Rose Celeste *Swanika's second granddaughter. When Symphony and her siblings were young, Nikita was their nanny. Foster Kids *Nikita and Fran has since remained in contact with four of them: Rina, Callie, Anamaria, and Moira. **Rina - She came from a family whose father got into some trouble that involved taking money from several business partners. He did not want to endanger Rina, who was a baby at the time, and had put her into foster care so as a way of protecting her. After many years, word came to Nikita that Rina's parents were found deceased, making Rina an orphan. Rina is adopted by Nikita and Cedric and is currently keeping Cedric company at the caring center. **Callie - Her mother was very poor and was struggling to find work and was living in a shelter, but refused to allow Callie to be with her, because of the people in the shelter. She was originally from when Clara was alive and a foster mother. She would take classes along with Fran at home. Callie was returned to her mother when she obtained a job as a housemaid and cook for a rich family. **Anamaria - Her family was out of control with various things and she was put into care when someone alerted the authorities of the family's activities. She also was from Clara's foster care and took lessons with Fran at home. Anamaria was adopted into a loving family. **Moira - Her father was in the poorhouse and couldn't take care of Moira. She was another from Clara's foster care and learned lessons at home with Fran. Moira got a job as a nurse and helped her father get out of the poorhouse and is taking care of him. Trivia *Nikita means "People's victory" in Russian and Greek. *Lumina is Latin for "brilliant light." Gallery Cedric Lumina.jpg|Cedric (husband) Eli Lumina.jpg|Eli (son) Dawn Lumina.jpg|Dawn (daughter-in-law) Harper parents.jpg|Clara and Fred (daughter and son-in-law) Fran8.jpg|Fran (granddaughter) John Lumina.jpg|John Lumina (grandson) Swanika Celeste.jpg|Swanika (best friend) Foster girls.jpg|Rina, Callie, Anamaria, and Moira. Category:Skyebreeze Category:Females Category:Good Category:Star Fairies Category:No Center Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Power users Category:Outsider Category:Adults